Elliot Del Borgo
Elliot Anthony Del Borgo (Port Chester (New York), 27 oktober 1938) is een Amerikaans componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent en trompettist. Levensloop Del Borgo studeerde aan de State University of New York te Potsdam (Verenigde Staten) en behaalde aldaar in 1960 zijn Bachelor of Science. Daarna ging hij naar de Temple University in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania) en vervolgens aan het Philadelphia Conservatory of Music (PCM) in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania), waar hij muziektheorie en compositie bij Vincent Persichetti en trompet bij Gilbert Johnson studeerde. Hij behaalde aldaar zijn Master of Music. Tot zijn leraren behoorden verder: Robert Washburn (compositie), Harry I. Phillips en N. Brock McElheran (HaFa-directie). Van 1960 tot 1965 was hij docent voor trompet in Philadelphia en in de staat Pennsylvania. In 1966 werd hij tot professor voor compositie, HaFa-directie, orkestratie, contrapunt, trompet en muziektheorie aan de Crane School of Music van de State University of New York (SUNY) te Potsdam (Verenigde Staten) benoemd. In deze functie bleef hij tot 1995, waarbij hij van 1988 tot 1991 hoofd van de afdeling compositie en muziektheorie was. Hij is een veel gevraagd referent en gast-dirigent bij universiteiten, conservatoria en orkesten in de hele Verenigde Staten. Hij was vaste dirigent van 1972 tot 1987 bij het zomer program te Scarborough (Canada). In de tijd van 1979 tot 1985 was hij dirigent van het Crane Wind Ensemble. Het oeuvre van Del Borgo omvat meer dan 600 werken voor bijna alle genres. Voor de muziek tijdens de Olympische Winterspelen 1980 te Lake Placid was hij verantwoordelijk en schreef zelf verschillende werken ervoor. Hij schrijft zowel werken voor beginners alsook voor professionals. Composities Werken voor orkest Werken voor harmonieorkest Missen en gewijde muziek * A Sinfonian Prayer, voor gemengd koor * Gloria in Excelsis, voor driestemmig gemengd koor (SAB) * Glory to God, voor gemengd koor * Lamb of God, voor driestemmig gemengd koor (SAB) * Missa Brevis, voor driestemmig gemengd koor (SAB) * Sing to the Lord a New Song, voor gemengd koor Muziektheater Balletten Werken voor koren * A Far Country, voor gemengd koor * Closing Music–1980 Winter Olympics, voor gemengd koor * Dover Beach, voor gemengd koor * Evergreen, voor zesstemmig gemengd koor (SSAATB), dwarsfluit en gitaar * New York, New York, voor zesstemmig gemengd koor (SSAATB) * Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, voor gemengd koor * Tomorrow, voor gemengd koor (SATB) en harmonieorkest * Trilogy, voor gemengd koor * Two Shakespearean Sonnets, voor gemengd koor Vocale muziek * Alleluia, voor zangstem en piano * It May Not Always Be So, voor zangstem en piano * My Uncle Sol, voor zangstem en piano * O Captain, My Captain, voor zangstem, hoorn en piano * Tears, Idle Tears, voor zangstem en piano * Three Songs, voor zangstem, klarinet en piano Werken voor slagwerk * Dimensions * Drum-Check, voor slagwerksextet * Essay for percussion, voor slagwerksextet * Holiday for Drums, voor slagwerkkwintet * Mosaics for Percussion, voor slagwerkkwintet * Preludio for Percussion, voor slagwerksextet * Rondo for five, voor slagwerkkwintet * Scenario for Percussion, voor slagwerkkwintet * Sound Scape I, voor slagwerksextet Bibliografie * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Edith Borroff, J. Bunker Clark: American opera : a checklist, Detroit: Harmonie Park Press, 1992, 334 p., ISBN 978-0-899-90063-6 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * David M. Cummings, Dennis K. McIntire: International who's who in music and musician's directory - (in the classical and light classical fields), Twelfth edition 1990/91, Cambridge, England: International Who's Who in Music, 1991. 1096 p., ISBN 0-948875-20-8 * Jean-Marie Londeix: Musique pour saxophone, volume II : répertoire général des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Cherry Hill: Roncorp Publications, 1985 * Jaques Cattell Press: Who's who in American music : classical, First edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1983 * Norman E. Smith: Band music notes, Revised edition, San Diego, California: Niel A. Kjos, Jr., 1979 Referenties Externe links * Officiële internetpagina * Biografie Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans dirigent Categorie:Amerikaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Amerikaans trompettist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw de:Elliot del Borgo en:Elliot del Borgo